This invention relates to a universal pressing ham support for supporting of a pressing ham in any one of a plurality of positions for exposing of selected pressing surfaces.
In tailoring, various areas and portions of a garment may require special contouring so as to conform to a body contour and establish a well made, aesthetically pleasing finished garment. An accessory known as a pressing ham is widely employed to establish a cushioned smoothly curved pressing and shaping surface for supporting of the garment during the pressing of the shaped area, with a conventional manually manipulated iron, such as darts. Generally, the pressing ham is formed of a ham or egg-like configuration to define a relatively large curved end connected by slightly curved large sidewall surfaces and similar shallow sidewalls to a small curved end. An alternative ham which provides additional shaping surfaces includes a slight bend in the ham unit between the oppoiste ends to define convex and concave shallow sidewalls. The curved ham tapers down to a relatively blunt pointed end.
The use of such pressing hams requires a fair amount of dexterity and skill and are relatively time consuming. Thus, generally, one hand must operate the iron while another hand is supporting the ham and also smoothing the fabric over the ham. In actual operation, the operator normally supports the ham while smoothing the fabric thereon. Then the operator picks up the iron and assuming that the fabric maintains its proper positioning, presses the garment on the cushioned surface of the ham.